Memories
by Gabs92
Summary: Alec and his "sister" Olivia get some bad memories when goin to the burnt down Manticore. Sorry i suck at summaries :
1. Chapter 1

Alec sighed like a deflating football.

"What's the matter? Olivia asked as they walked down the halls of a burnt out Manticore. They stopped outside the room that said "Head of quarters"

"Nothing" Alec replied. "I just... I don't see why we have to keep coming back here again it just brings back bad memories for us , I mean its always us to that have to come back here and get the same stuff over and over again" Olivia unlocked the door and walked inside with Alec not far behind.

"I presume by "memories" you mean the memories of Kate huh?"

"Maybe" Alec yawned. Olivia glanced across and laughed. "What" He squinted in confusion "What's so amusing?"

"Nothing. Its just that we have been here over 50 times getting the same thing that Max wants and she wont tell us what for and we could get caught any minute and you have to nerve to yawn."

"Yeah, well I bet she won't tell us what it's for again. Just a piece of scrap that has us all rugged up." Alec said as he opened the cupboard and grabbed a large bottle of yellow liquid that Max wanted so much.

"Ok let's get back to TC." Olivia grabbed her bags and walked back out of the room.

"Wait Liv" Olivia turned around to see Alec still in the room. "What's up?" Alec motioned for her to come back in the room. Olivia stopped walking and looked at what had grabbed Alec's attention; she looked outside the window and saw a big black van with sector police getting out of it. "What are sector police doing here?" Olivia asked her best friend.

"I don't know but… wha… Liv this is not good." Alec mumbled as he pointed at the one women who made there lives hell. "Renfro" the friends said together. "Alec we need to get out of here now before she finds us." Olivia was petrified that women murder their best friend Kate when they were only kids back at Manticore. The were the best of friends the 6 of them X5-494, X5-986, X5-426, X5-592, X5-782, X5-469 or better known as now Alec, Olivia, Kate, Sophia, Jake and Lucas, they were family and Renfro split them up and killed the youngest girl Kate. When the got free form that dreadful place they didn't think about finding each other Alec stayed in Seattle with Max and Joshua, and after Freak Nation other Transgenic's were going to TC and that's when Alec and Olivia found each other again none of them new were the other where but they knew they were together.

"Right come on" Alec said as he grabbed her hand and went into full Transgenic mode. They made their way downstairs and stopped behind the wall as they heard Renfro's voice. "We need the done by Friday the 7th March Michael."

"7TH of March, 3 weeks from now." Alec thought to himself, followed closely behind Alec and Olivia saw the sector police carrying a hospital stretcher with a person on it.

"Jake" Olivia cried as she went to him, Alec grabbed her and ran down the hall as the sector police had heard Olivia and was now chasing them. "494 and 986 get them" Renfro shouted at the guards. Alec and Olivia blurred to the gates and both jumped over them and didn't look back as shots were being fired. "Stop, They know we have there brother, they'll come back you can count on it." Renfro said as she smiled her hatred smile.

Once Alec and Olivia got back to TC they had decided to keep what happened their buisness, it had nothing to do with the others Alec though esspically not Max.

"Alec what are we going to do we cant't leave him there with her." Olivia spitted the words out as they walked to Max's office to dropt he Liquid off.

"Were not going to Liv We'll get him back, I promise." Alec said as he put an arm over her.

"Come in" Max shouted through the door. Alec and Olivia walked in and put the Liquid on her desk in front of her. Just as the were about to leave Max shouted Alec.

"Can I talk to you a minute please." Max asked him. Alec nodded and told Olivia to wait outside for him.

"Whats up Max?"

"Is their a problem with us Alec?" She asked him sternly.

"No" He simply aswered.

"Ever since you and Olivia reunited we have become futher apart, I thought we were friends."

"We are friends its just I havnt seen Liv since I was 10 ok we reconnecting like you and zack did."

"Ok fine come to the Tric later and we'll hang huh?

"Sure Max I'll be there." Alec said and left.

"What was all that about?" Olivia asked as the walked to their Room in TC.

"Just wanted to hang out." Alec said and looked over when Olivia smirked. "What?"

"You know what."

"No I don't so please enlighten me?" Alec said clearly confused.

"You do no she wants you don't you?" Olivia smiled.

"What you trippin were friends shes got logan."

"Yeah who she heardly ever sees anymore."

"Yeah whatever" Alec said. "You coming to Tric later?"

"Yeah I'll be there." Olivia replied as they went into their separate rooms.

"Alec come on we havnt got all night to wait for you." Olivia shouted to Alec as he was still getting ready to go to Tric."Ok ok I'm done." Alec walked out of the room and into the hall way were other Transgenic's were down to the club Tric. "You gunna dance with Max?" Olivia smirked.

"I'll dance with Max if you dance with Mason." Alec said

"Ok deal."

When Alec and Olivia reached Tric they scanned the room and saw the usual table which included Max Joshua, Neece, Bobby Mason and Logan.

Max looked over and saw Alec and smiled, which Alec returned. "Remember are deal" Olivia said as she saw max and Alec smile. "Yes I havn't forgotten." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec and Olivia walked over to the table; Olivia sat next to Mason quickly so that Alec had no choice but to sit next to Max

Alec and Olivia walked over to the table; Olivia sat next to Mason quickly so that Alec had no choice but to sit next to Max. He reached over to the pitcher of beer and purred himself a drink. "So what's up?" Olivia asked breaking the ice. Neece and Joshua shrugged their shoulders and went back to their convocation. "Well I was thinking of you the whole time." Mason smiled. Olivia blushed and smiled at Mason.

"I've been busy trying to get eyes only up and running again." Logan joined in. Olivia nodded and looked at Max "What about you Max?"

"Just been busy with TC and sorting everyone out." Olivia smiled and looked at Alec as a certain song came on.

"Oh my god Alec do you remember this song!" Olivia shouted.

Alec looked at her as if she was insane. "You remember right it was when we were kids in manticore the men use to listen to this song instead of doing what they were suppose to be doing." Olivia looked at Alec and smiled secretly.

"Oh yeah now I remember.2 Alec replied realising what she was doing.

"Mason you want to dance?" Olivia asked as she stood up. Mason nodded and walked onto the dance floor. Alec looked at Max and then at Olivia.

"Max?" Max looked over from where she was watching Olivia and Mason and stared at Alec. "You want to dance" Alec went in for the kill; he saw Logan giving his a look but didn't care. He expected Max to turn him down he didn't however expect her to say...

"Yes" Max stood up and moved over to the dance floor next to Olivia. Logan was too shocked for words. Alec smiled and made his way over to Max. He pulled her against him and held her close. Olivia smiled and held on to Mason.

The next morning

Alec woke up to the sound of his phone going of. He sighed and reached over to retreat it. He looked at the caller id and didn't recognise the number. He opened his phone.

"Hello"

"Alec" the person over the phone said.

Alec sat up. "Jake!!"

Sorry for the delay guys!! Been sooo busy with exams. But all is finished so the next update shall be very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Alec was desperate to Olivia to tell her about Jake

The next morning Alec was desperate to Olivia to tell her about Jake.

He saw Max my Dix's desk he ran over. "Hey where's the fire." Dix asked jokingly, Alec ignored him. "Max have you seen Olivia?" Max turned around to see who was talking to her.

"Oh, Hey Alec, no sorry not since last night have you tried Mason's place, they were getting pretty cosy last night in Tric."

"So were you apparently!" Dix smirked. Max turned and glared at him.

"Dix" Max smiled lovingly at him. But that soon changed into hatred. "Disappear" Dix stared at her but left.

"Alec are you ok?"

"Yeah Max I just need to find Olivia." Max nodded and then pointed to the door. Alec turned his head and saw Olivia walk in hand in hand with Mason; if this wasn't an emergency then he would have smiled. He ran over to Olivia and pushed her outside.

"Whoa Alec slow down."

"Olivia Jake called" Alec jumped right into it, and didn't give Olivia a chance to talk before he carried on. "I know where he is, it's an old warehouse about Four hours from here."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Olivia quickly got over the shock and started towards where the motorbikes were kept.

"Whoa hang on a minute Liv, this could be a trap, we can't just drive up there and get him, we need to be careful I mean hell why would Renfro just let him go."

Olivia looked at Alec. "Yeah I guess your right, but Alec I don't care what happens, I just want my brother back." Alec walked over to Olivia and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I know Liv, so do I."

Alec and Olivia walked back into TC and went straight to Logan who was on the computer. "Logan I need your help." Alec said calmly hating the fact that he just admitted than he needed his help. Logan turned to look at Alec.

"What with?" Logan said breathing deeply.

"I need you to get me a map of some warehouse, and then I need the camera surveillance around it." Alec pulled up and chair and told Olivia to go and get what they needed and don't tell anyone.

"Why do you want this stuff?" Logan asked as he pulled the surveillance up.

"Don't ask questions, the less you know the less chance that you will get hurt." Logan didn't answer back.

An hour later Alec had got the map and saw only a few sector police in the area where Jake was. He and Olivia were packing their bikes, when Max walked over after seeing what they were doing.

"Hey guys where you lot going?" Alec looked at Olivia and then back to Max he grabbed her arm and led her over to the gates. "Look Max me and Olivia need to go on a little trip out of the city for awhile." Max looked at him.

"Why?"

"I… Can't tell you."

Max was just about to reply when Olivia but it.

"Alec we got to go." Alec nodded and looked back at Max he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see ya." Alec walked away and sat on his Motorbike. He took one last glance at Max and he and Olivia took of into the night. Max stared out until the lights had disappeared from sight. "Where's he going?" she thought to herself quietly.

Max walked in and noticed Logan still at his computer. "God doesn't that guy every go home?" She said under her breath. "Logan do you have any idea where Alec and Olivia are going." She said as she walked up to him.

"Erm... I don't know he said something about a warehouse." Logan said not turning around.

"A warehouse, what for?"

Logan breathed "I don't know he didn't say, but I got a map to the place he went if you want to make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

"Why would he get himself killed, he's only going to a warehouse?" Max started to get worried.

"Yeah which is surrounded by Sector police?" Logan then chose to face Max with a piece of paper in his hand of what looked like a map.

Max knew that she should trust him, he's not the same man he was a year ago. But something was making her feel like something was wrong. She looked at Logan who was smirking. She signed and took the piece of paper and didn't give him a chance to say anything. "Mason!" Max shouted across to him.

"Yeah Max?" Mason walked over to him.

"I need your help."

Max and Mason were riding down the road when they saw a black van behind then. Mason looked at Max worriedly.

"Go faster?" Max shouted, Mason nodded and drove faster up the road. The van then went faster. Max looked behind her and the van trying to get a look at who was inside. All of a sudden Max bike went out of control, there was a puddle of oil on the road, Max tried to her hang of it when she looked up and swerved when another van was in front of her. She leaded on the floor with a thud sending Mason with her as he tried to swerve Max's bike. The last thing Max remembers was a woman coming out of the van kneeling down beside her. "That's 452, take her back to the lab and take her friend with her." Max felt being picked up and carried to the back of the van, she then felt herself getting tied up, and then all she saw was darkness.

Alec pulled up to the side of the road when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He unzipped his pocket and grabbed his phone. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Max's number.

"Hello"

"I think you need to come home, 494, I have your girlfriend." A women's voice came on the phone and then hung up.

"Alec what's wrong?" Olivia asked seeing her brothers expression.

"Renfro has Max!!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa, Alec slow down

"Whoa, Alec slow down!" Olivia said as she gripped the car seat.

"If they have Max god knows what they will do to her." Alec told her while pushing down harder on the pedal. Olivia looked towards her brother.

"Like you said Alec, we can't go into this blind not for Max and not for Jake, this isn't just some stupid game, our lives depend on this."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Alec screamed at her.

"Calm down for one, Alec stop the car." Alec carried on going. "Alec stop the car NOW!" Alec breathed deeply and pulled the car over. "Alec look at me." He turned to look at her. "We'll have to walk it form here." Alec nodded and got out of the car and started to walk. Olivia signed and ran to catch up with him. "You're in love with her aren't you?" Alec didn't say anything but continued to walk on.

Max slowly opened her eyes, but squinted as she did. A bright light was over her. God know what for. She tried to move but found she as tied up to what seemed like a cage above the ground. Max took in her surroundings. "Mason." She shouted, below her, she heard a groan. "Max!"

"Yeah Mason it's me, Can you move."

"No I'm tied up, Max, where are we?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Just as Max finished her sentence, the door opened to reveal a man and a woman.

"Renfro" Max whispered. "That's not possible, you were shot!" Max said.

"Its wonder what this place can do, huh 452?"

"My names Max."

"Yeah, we're been through all this.

"What do you want from me now?"

"Don't flatter yourself 452, I want 494 not you." Max stared at her.

"What do you want Alec for?"

"God do you animals have names for every one of you, well I would love to tell you but its kind of personal." Renfro smirked.

"The guards have found an abandoned car just of route 7." Renfro smiled.

"Its 494's, get everyone ready, and get the bait." Max and Renfro stared at each other before Renfro disappeared.

Alec and Olivia were walking in the woods in silence. Olivia stole glances in Alec's direction but quickly looked away when Alec looked at her. Olivia looked at him again.

"Ok enough!" He shouted.

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're looking at me and its making me uncomfortable so stop it."

"I'm not staring at you." Olivia said "Yes you are and it's annoying!" Alec said walking faster, Olivia had to practically run to catch up with Alec "Hey would you just slow down a minute, look I'm just curious about you and Max that's all." she said running out of breath, "There's nothing to be curious about. There is no me and Max and there never will be ok so would you just leave me alone please!!" Alec yelled once again speeding up his pace. Olivia signed and carried on working. Alec thought about max wondering what was happening and if she was ok. Alec stopped when he heard a noise beside him in the bushes. Olivia walked up to him thankful that he had stopped. "What's up?" She asked.

"Can you hear that?"

"Can I hear what?" Olivia asked confused, a few seconds later there was another rustling in the bushes "That!" Alec said, "RUN!!"

Alec and Olivia blurred as fast as they could, but stopped when a van stopped right in front of them. Alec turned backwards but was stopped when a shot fired out. Alec fell down and tried to get up but found he couldn't move. They had paralysed him.

"Alec!!" Olivia screamed she bent down to try and help him up but it was no use, suddenly she felt something hit her in the leg and seconds later her world went dark as she passed out next to Alec who was also now unconscious.

Max was sat in the cage thinking when she was distracted when mason started shouting.

"Olivia!!" Max looked at the door and saw guards dragging an unconscious Olivia in and dumping her in her own cage and then leaving, Mason was screaming to try n get out. "Hey mason stop, if she was dead they wouldn't bring her in would they?" Mac told him.

Mason realised Max was right and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, a few minutes later the door opened again as more guards entered the room this time dragging an unconscious Alec into a separate cage. Max took a deep breath herself hoping silently that Alec would wake up soon, just to hear one smart comment would be enough for her.

An hour later after sitting in silence max and mason heard whimpering. Mason stood up and saw Olivia waking up. "Hey liv." Olivia looked up and saw Mason.

"Mason what's going on?" she asked trying to sit up.

"I don't know you guys were just dragged in here about an hour ago can you remember what happened before they brought you here?" Mason asked, "Umm...yeah I remember me and Alec walking down a long road arguing and then we heard a noise and we ran but then this van pulled up and that's when they shot Alec with something and he collapsed on the floor I bent down to see if he was ok but then I felt this sharp pain in my right leg and then everything kind of just went dark." Olivia said looking up at Mason confused, "Wait... Alec what happened to Alec??"

"He's in the cage next to you." Max said. "What were you fighting about?" Max asked.

Olivia looked at her, wondering what to say, she could tell her the truth but that would cause Alec to be mad at her, but at least he would be happy. Olivia decided to take that chance. "He's feelings for you." Max stared at her.

"What are you talking about that he hasn't got feelings for me" Max said totally confused. "You sure about that are you?" Olivia asked. Max stared at her with lots on confusing in her eyes.

Everyone was silent for what felt like hours until Mason decided to break the tension "So how come you're awake now and Alec isn't?" he asked while looking over at still very unconscious Alec, "Umm... I don't know he passed out before me so he should be awake by now." Olivia said, "Alec...Alec...ALEEEEC!!" Max yelled but Alec didn't even flinch, suddenly everyone in the room started to become very worried!!

Renfro burst in the room. "What the hell have you done to him?" Max asked.

Renfro looked at Alec. "He should be awake by now." She said looking confused which caused max, Olivia and Mason to keep worrying in. "Guards." Some guards rushed in to her command. "Why isn't he waking up?" one guard stepped up. "We don't know we gave him the same amount that we gave the girl."

"Get him out." Renfro told them. The guard nodded and opened the cage.

The guard walked into the cage and carefully leant down to take Alec's pulse making sure he was still breathing, "He's alive but his pulse is weak." the guard told Renfro "Then get him out of there now and take him to the Sick Bay!" Renfro ordered, the guard picked Alec up and carried him out of the room and down the hall towards the sick bay just as Renfro had said.

Olivia had tears in her eyes as they took Alec away. "He'll be ok wont he?" Olivia asked Mason

"Course he will, its Alec strong as anything that boy!!" Mason told her, silently praying he would be ok. Max stayed quite the rest of the night.

The next morning Max woke just as the sun was rising, looking around the room Max found Mason and Olivia were still asleep, Max decided not to wake them and instead she would let them sleep, Max sat in the corner of the cage just hoping that Alec was ok. Max thought about what Olivia said "does Alec really have feelings for me?" She asked herself. "We all think he does." Max turned in surprise to see Olivia awake and sitting up.

"Did he actually admit himself?"

"Not exactly." Olivia admitted. She turned and saw the looked on Max's face. and smiled. "You like him don't you?" She asked Max.

"WHAT!! No of course noe i mean it's Alec how could i have...Oh My God!! i have feelings for Alec... Oh My God! i like Alec...!!" Max shouted waking Mason up "Hey who's yelling? whats going on?" Mason asked confused and still sleepy...

Olivia was smiling. "Max has just admitted that she has feelings for Alec." Mason looked at her.

"O please we knew that ages ago." Max stared at him shocked.

"How did you know?"

Mason smiled. "They way you look at him and talk to him, Max everyone know's you guys have feelings for each other, thank god you finaly figured it out."

Max looked at Mason and Olivia in total shock how could they have known when she didn't even know?, 5 minutes later the door opened and renfro came into the room.


End file.
